The Magic 8 Ball
by DustyBunnie
Summary: Dipper discovers that there is a Magic 8 Ball hidden in the forest that tells the future. In other news Mabel ate some delicious fudge. Do not worry, It's not finished yet.
1. Chapter 1

**DIPPER'S POV**

I was reading the journal with a black light I stole from Stan. I came across the squash with human face and emotions I was going to skip over it, but I still shone the light and read**:**

_There is a hidden Magic 8 Ball guarded by the squash with human face and emotions. The 8 ball can predict the future and tell of the past. Like the toy it only answers yes and no questions. _

Wow, I thought. Predicting the future, would be amazing. I looked up and saw Mabel walk into our room.

"Hey Dip! I got some amazing fudge from-" she started.

"Remember the squash with human face and emotions? Well it turns out it's guarding a magic 8 ball that predicts the future." I interrupted. Predicting the future was much better than fudge

"WHOA! Let's go find it!" Mabel yelled, not even caring about the fudge anymore.

"Cool, except let's call the squash with human face and emotions the SWHFAE instead." I said.

"Nah, let's call it, THE PLANT PERSON!" Mabel yelled.

"Ok, but would you stop yelling?" I asked.

**LATER**

We finally found the plant person.

"Give us the magic 8 ball!" Mabel yelled.

It just nodded and rolled it out to us.

"Uh, really, you're just going to give it to us?" I asked.

"I asked the magic ball if I should give it to you. It said yes, so yeah, bye" It said.

**LATER (AGAIN)**

We were back at our room, excited to ask it questions.

"You can go first, but we have to say the question and answer out loud." she said, more excited than she was on Summerween. I nodded.

"Will I... go on a date with Wendy?" I asked. I closed my eyes scared for the answer. Just I was about to look at it I heard a squeal from Mabel. I gulped as I read the answer.

"Possibly. Possibly, what does that even mean?" I asked frustrated.

"Well, it's not a no or a yes." Mabel said. She took the ball and thought for a bit.

"Okay, does Waddles dream?" She asked. I slapped my forehead than sighed. It wasn't the best question to ask.

"Yes!" she read. I grabbed the ball from her.

"It said it also knows the past." I said.

"Ooh, ask it a question about the past!" Mabel squealed.

"Ok, uh, I can't think of- ooh! Will I find out who wrote the journals?" I asked eagerly.

"Hey that's not a past-" Mabel said.

"YES! IT SAYS YES!" I yelled. Mabel snatched the ball from me and shook it. She smiled as she read the answer, than she shook it again.

"Hey what did you ask?" I asked. Mabel ran out the door, it probably wasn't very important. I looked at the ball she dropped.

"Most definitely" I read

"MABEL!" I yelled. She came back with a ton of fudge in her hands.

"My third question was can I get more fudge right now." she said. I sighed.

"What about your second question?" I asked. She gave me some fudge and ran out the door again.


	2. Chapter 2

**DIPPER'S POV**

I heard Mabel run off giggling. I sighed, her question probably wasn't very important, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Will I know Mabel's second question?" Than Mabel ran in, still giggling. She peeked over my shoulder.

"Yes." I read.

"What did you ask it?" Mabel asked.

"If I would ever know what your second question was." I said. She started giggling again.

"Did it have anything to do with fudge?" I asked.

"No" Mabel giggled.

"Come on. Just tell me." I said.

Mabel took the ball from me.

"Okay" she said, still laughing.

"Will Gideon ever go on a date with someone who actually likes him?" she asked.

"NOT EVER" I read, we laughed so hard.

"Hmm, does Stan do anything cool we don't know about?" I asked.

"Yes" it read.

"Is Stan keeping a secret from us?" I asked, more serious than ever now.

"YES" it read.

"Is the author in town?" I asked.

"-" it said.

"Whoa. What does that mean?" I asked.

"Maybe it doesn't know." Mabel said. Suddenly the room darkened.

"I'VE COME FOR MY MAGIC 8 BALL." a familiar voice said. Suddenly a slightly crazy, evil, yellow triangle appeared.

"BILL?!" Mabel and I said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**DIPPER'S POV**

"There's no way we're giving it to you!" Mabel yelled.

"Relax Shooting Star, I just want to ask it one question." Bill said.

"STILL NO WAY!" she yelled.

"How about we make a deal?" he asked.

"NO WAY! The last time I-" I said.

"KIDS! Quiet down up there!" Stan yelled from downstairs.

"Shh, wouldn't want Stan coming up here." Bill said coolly. I guarded the 8 Ball.

"You know I can invade your mind or use your body, and there are many more things I can do." Bill said growing redder, and redder.

"What do you even want to ask it?" I asked.

"Nothing important." he said, going back to his usual color. Suddenly he showed a picture of Waddles on... him.

"FINE, IF YOU WON'T GIVE IT TO ME, I'LL TAKE SOMETHING FROM YOU!" he yelled. We heard a squeal and Waddles was now in the room.

"NO!" Mabel cried.

"So, what will it be, Waddles, or one question." he asked, knowing he got us in a tough spot.

**Aw dang! Not waddles! Post in the reviews what you think they should do. OOH! I can't wait for the next part!**


	4. Chapter 4

"NO!" Mabel yelled.

"Yeah, there's no way you're taking Waddles!" I yelled.

"Then we'll make a deal. You get to keep Waddles and I get to ask it a question." Bill said. I nodded.

"Wait! It'll be your question, but _I_ get to ask it." I said, a plan forming in my head.

"Okay, okay. Deal." Bill said, getting impatient.

"So, what's the question?" Mabel said, the same way she does when asking Candy and Grenda about secrets.

"Ask it, Is Stan's project complete?" Bill said.

I thought the question, than shook the ball. NO. It said. I quickly shook it again with 'does Mabel like fudge?'

"Yes." I read. Bill looked at the ball.

"See you later Pine Tree, Shooting Star." Bill said, and disappeared.

"What have we done?!" Mabel yelled.

"Don't worry, I tricked him." I said, than I explained what I did.

"Nice! Let's go get VICTORY FUDGE!" Mabel yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**DIPPER'S POV:**

_**A FEW DAYS LATER**_

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Stan yelled.

"Mabel?!" I yelled.

I held my twin, both of us were scared. Why was Stan- Oh no, Bill's question has the _wrong _answer. Who knows what Bill has done... Than Bill appeared in our room, red as ever.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he yelled.

"What- we-" Mabel stammered. I heard heavy steps come up the stairs. Stan burst through the door.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Stan yelled. He looked at Bill, who changed back to yellow before Stan noticed he was red.

"WHY IS HE HERE?!" Stan yelled.

"Relax, Stan, I'm sure _they_ would _love _to explain." Bill said gesturing to us. Stan looked over and stared at us.

"But-wait!" I yelled.

"Look, Wendy and Soos have left already, so say it already!" Stan yelled.

"Oh, you mean Ice and Question Mark? I can get them here..." Bill said.

"NO!" Stan yelled. Mabel scooted closer to her stuffed animals.

"Well, we found this... magic 8 ball that tells the future..." Mabel said.

"And then Bill came and asked if your project was done and the last time I made a deal-" I said.

"LAST TIME?! What do you mean _last time?!" _Stan yelled.

"Let him finish the story Stan, it's not like you've been keeping secrets too." Bill said.

"So, I kind of... lied." I said.

"YOU WHAT?!" Bill and Stan yelled at the same time. Bill glowed red for a second.

"Well, the last time _you tricked me! _I still don't know the password!" I yelled pointing at Bill.

"THIS IS _DIFFERENT!" _Bill yelled.

"WHAT PASSWORD?!" Stan yelled.

"Wait, what about Stan's secrets?!" Mabel yelled.

"WHAT ABOUT _YOUR _SECRETS?!" Stan yelled.

"WHO CARES?!" Bill yelled.

"Kids, you _don't know_..." Stan sighed.

"Looks like you have some _secrets _to share, BUT BE WARNED, I AM COMING BACK!" Bill yelled. Bill disappeared and Wendy and Soos appeared in his place.

"What's going on?!" Wendy asked. I pulled out the magic 8 ball, the journal and the black light.

"It's a long story..." I said.

_**NOTE: This story isn't over yet.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DIPPER'S POV**

What have I done? Lying to Bill made it so I'd have to tell Stan, Wendy, Soos, and Mabel _everything._

"It all started with the journal I found." I said. "But, you already know that."

"Wait, everyone in this room knows?" Stan asked, I nodded.

"Nothing _to_ crazy happened, until Gideon asked for Bill's help." I said.

"What, who's Bill?" Wendy asked.

"He's a evil triangle demon, sort of. It's hard to explain. Anyway, he invaded Stan's mind to get the code to the safe with the deed in it, so Soos, Mabel and I went in there to save you. But then Gideon got the deed anyway. Later I got.. well Soos, Wendy, Mabel and I went to a hidden bunker where we found a laptop. Soos fixed it up, but there was a password... I made a mistake and made a deal with Bill, he took over my body and smashed the laptop, and caused the explosion at Mabel's puppet thing. Then later we found a magic 8 ball that tells the future, and present, and past. Then Bill came and asked if your project was done, I lied to him, then we pretty much now the rest." I explained. I took a huge breath.

"So what _is _your project?" Mabel asked, pointing at Stan.

"Maybe... I should tell you... Follow me." Stan said. We followed him downstairs and to the vending machine. He punched in a code and the door opened. The whole thing...opened. We went down stairs and took a left and walked into a room.

"What is this place?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**DIPPER'S POV**

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Yeah Stan, how many secret rooms do you have?" Wendy asked.

"I have enough secret rooms." he answered. He reached over and flicked on a light switch. The room had a couch, a T.V, and some bookshelves.

"What is this place? Is someone living here?" Mabel asked. Stan nodded.

"So this is where all the extra money goes... I always thought you rolled around in it or something." I said, jokingly. Stan shrugged.

"Wait, do you?!" Mabel yelled. Stan shrugged again.

"Who is this for?" Soos asked.

"My older brother, you two probably know him." Stan said, pointing at Mabel and I.

"Why would we know him?" I asked.

"Because he's your grandpa..." he said like it was obvious.

"But, I thought he was..." Mabel said

"Wait, is he?" Wendy asked.

"No, no, no. He's in the kitchen."

"There's a kitchen down here too?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, there are a _lot _of things down here." Stan sighed.

"Yeah, we passed an elevator." Soos said.

"Whoa. This place goes down deeper?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I'll go get my brother for you." Stan said, walking toward a door across the room.

"This is weird. I wonder what else is down here." I said, thinking of all the possibilities of secret rooms an old man would have.

"Especially what's down that elevator." Soos said. The door opened and Stan and an older man came out.

"Kids, this is my brother, Micheal." Stan said.

"Hey. You know, he's not your only great uncle." Micheal said, pointing at Stan.

"He's not?" I asked.

"Well, there's Mark, Scarlet, and Stanley." Micheal said.

"Where are they?" Mabel asked.

"Well, Scarlet's on vacation for the Summer. She lives in this town. Mark is living in Colorado, and Stanley..." Micheal voice trailed off.

"We don't know where he is." Stan admitted.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In the episode, Stan ****_does _****go down an elevator to work on his "project". Don't believe me? Go back and watch the end of that episode!**


End file.
